Todo sobre potteritis
by MelRose Black
Summary: La enfermedad maníaco obsesiva de Harry Potter. A veces estar enfermo no es tan malo. Maníamagnapotteris es la enfermedad que padecen muchos de los fans de Harry Potter. Aquí te enseñamos como detectarla


**Disclaimer:** El fic (que ni siquiera es un fic) no es mío, sino es la adaptación de un mail que me mandó una amiga, solo que con bastantes correcciones. Los personajes de Harry Potter tampoco son míos, aunque en este fic no los nombre

En esta improvisada clase de medicina, conoceremos el síndrome de Potter

La epidemia se ha propagado rápidamente alrededor del mundo desde el año 1997 y lamentablemente 6 de cada 10 adolescentes alrededor del mundo padecen esta enfermedad.

Nombre Común: Potteritis

Nombre Científico: Maníamagnapotteris

Grados de la enfermedad

Nivel Uno: El afectado siente la necesidad inminente de leer los libros de Harry Potter uno tras otro

Nivel Dos: El afectado, tras terminar el séptimo libro con 25 diccionarios de inglés alrededor y 5 amigos que saben hablar medianamente inglés ayudándolo, comienza a leer los libros anteriores otra ves porque tiene la extraña sensación de que de lo contrario olvidará su contenido

Nivel Tres: El afectado comienza a entrar a todos los sitios Web que encuentre y leer todo FanFiction que se le presente sin importarle nada, además de que comienza a prestarle más atención a los FanArt

Nivel Cuatro: El afectado empieza a escribir FanFiction's a pesar de haber desaprobado ortografía y literatura; y también dibuja FanArt's aunque no sepa más hacer personitas con palillos

Nivel Cinco: El afectado se estudia todos los hechizos de memoria, así como pociones y demás cosas relacionadas. Cada ves que se acerca Septiembre mete toda su ropa en un baúl

Síntomas:

Te desilusionas al enterarte de que tu vecina no es una vieja loca, que huele mal y es adicta a los gatos

Tus padres no comprenden porque saludas a todos los gatos que se te cruzan con un "Buenos días Profesora McGonagall"

Te empeñas en comprarte una lechuza blanca como la nieve

Te pasas horas buscando la tienda Ollivanders en las páginas amarillas de la guía telefónica

Te preguntas todo el tiempo porque aún no llegó tu carta de ingreso a Hogwarts

Por algún extraño motivo tu periquito aparece pintado de color rojo, con plumas extra-largas en la cola, y un cartel que dice "llámenme Fawkes"

Guardas todos los escarabajos que encuentras. No valla a ser cosa que Rita Skeeter siga haciendo se las suyas

Cuando la profesora pide un ensayo de tus metas a futuro el título del tuyo es "La difícil tarea de ser Auror"

O cuando te piden una redacción de la persona que más admiras el título de la tuya es "Albus Dumbledore, gran hechicero"

Cada ves que tus profesores te castigan tus te tiras de rodillas al piso y dices cosas como "no le quite puntos a mi casa!" "no quiero limpiar las cosas de Snape!" o "¡Todo menos el Bosque Prohibido!"

Con un poco de pintura pones sobre el letrero de tu calle uno que diga "Privet Drive" y sobre el número de tu casa un 4

Tus padres se asustan cada ves que les dices que fuiste al lago a buscar a tu mejor amigo y de paso charlar con el Calamar Gigante

Cada ves que vas al zoo te paras frente a una boa y te pones a silbar para ver si te entiende, y todo el mundo se te queda viendo raro

Llamas a tu profesora de Matemáticas Profesora Vector

Llamas a tu profesor de Química Profesor Snape

Llamas a tu profesora de Educación Física Madame Hooch

Llamas a la subdirectora Profesora McGonagall

Llamas a la bibliotecaria Madame Pince

Llamas a tu Profesor de Historia Profesor Binns

Llamas a tu director Albus

Cada ves que tu profesor de historia pregunta quien fue derrotado en 1945 tu saltas de la silla gritando "¡Grindelwald!"

Vas al kiosco de la esquina y pides grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores o Varitas de Regaliz

En un papel arrugado y amarillento trazas un mapa de tu colegio y arriba le escribes "Mapa del Merodeador"

Pones un retrato de una mujer muy gorda en la puerta de tu habitación

Le dices a tus amigos Lunático, Canuto y Colagusano e insistes en que te digan a ti Cornamenta

Cada ves que ves a un pelirrojo piensas "Weasley!"

Si eres pelirrojo cada ves que te ves al espejo piensas "Weasley!"

Peor aún, cada ves que te ves al espejo piensas "Weasley!" aún cuando no eres pelirrojo

Escribes "Oesed" o "Erised" en el espejo de tu baño

Desarrollas una fascinación obsesiva por los perros negros y las motos… especialmente si vuelan

Aprendes a jugar ajedrez, y luego vas de tienda en tienda buscando uno donde las piezas se muevan solas

Tratas de convencer a tus padres de que un lobo sería una buena mascota. Después de todo solo hay que encerrarlo e el sótano una ves al mes, les encanta comer chocolate y tomar el té, y en los ratos libres puede darte clases particulares de DCAO. Además hasta tienes pensado ponerle Remus como nombre

Aunque no uses lentes, te compras unos bien redondos, y luego los rompes apropósito y los arreglas manualmente con cinta adhesiva

Cada ves que ves una rata a la que le falta un dedo gritas "¡Pettigrew!"

En varias oportunidades te vieron metido en la chimenea gritando "La Madriguera!"

Te pones a estudiar geografía para cuando tengas que enfrentarte a una esfinge

Aún no existe ningún tratamiento para lograr curarse de esta contagiosa enfermedad


End file.
